Not About Whose Blood You Have
by adagio11
Summary: [Chapter 2 up, now COMPLETE]Parker writes an essay on the subject “my family”. [BB] [Hodgela]
1. Chapter 1

**Not About Whose Blood You Have**

**Summary:** Parker writes an essay on the subject "my family". BB Hodgela

**Author's Note: **My second Bones-story. Please review! I want to know whether I should continue this one or not :) And by the way, I have no idea if a six year old is capable of writing something like this but…well. You get the point :P The story is titled after a South Park quote

* * *

**Part 1**

Exhausted, Booth walked around his apartment, aimlessly picking up stuff from the floor. He had Parker this week and his whole apartment were scattered with toys. Now he came across Parker's backpack and picked it up. He went through it, fishing out his lunch box. Booth was just about to put down the backpack by the door when he spotted a crumpled paper. The words by Parker Booth´ caught his attention and he picked it out. Unfolding it he realised what it was. Parker's first essay. He remembered how the boy had called a few weeks ago, telling his father about his first essay. Booth could recall how Parker had a few list of subjects to choose between. Knowing his son, Booth also knew that it must have been a long process for the child to choose one of the subjects on the list. Parker loved to write and come up with stories. He reminded Booth a lot about Brennan. It was a fairly long essay for being written by a six year old. Apparently someone had helped him type it. Booth slumped down in his chair, paper in hand. Reading the headline, Booth wasn't surprised at which subject Parker had choose to write about.

"_**My family by Parker Booth**_

_I have a very strange family. Mommy and daddy don't live together. I can't remember how it was when they did. It must have been funny. When they meet, they always do funny faces at each other and say very weird stuff. I live with mommy because my daddy work all the time. But he always calls and say goodnight. Mommy is often mad at him when I can't stay with him but I'm not. Daddy has told me what he does at work. He works at the FBI and catches the bad guys and put them in jail. Like a superhero like Batman. Cause Batman has a helper and so does my daddy. _

_Daddy calls his helper Bones. I think that's a very weird name. She's kinda strange sometimes, but nice and daddy told me she's very smart. Daddy's helper Bones, she has a friend, Angela. She's always happy, draws me pictures and calls me sweetie´ all the time. Daddy calls me bub. I think it is called a nickname. I think Bones is daddy's helper's nickname. He told me her real name once but it's long and I can't spell it. Zack, Bones' helper, tried to help me but it was too hard. He is very smart too. He says funny things with long words daddy and I don't understand. But Zack is a hero too. He saved Bones and the bug guy when they were trapped in a car in the ground. _

_I think the bug guy is called Hodgins. He and Angela are getting married. Cool, huh? I like daddy's friends. When I'm at daddy's place I always want to go to the lab and visit them. They have such cool stuff there and Bones has many skeletons. Real skeletons. Daddy doesn't want me to see them because he says I'll have nightmare. I don't have nightmares. Cam also works there. Daddy told me she was his girlfriend a long time ago. I've met many of daddy's girlfriends but I haven't liked them that much. I like daddy's friends at the lab much better. He calls them squints. My daddy knows many funny words._

_They always do fun stuff at their job. Angela spies on daddy and Bones. I use to spy with her and then she sometimes cover my eyes. She says they need privacy´ I don't know what that means. Then she always goes to tell the bug guy, Hodgins. _

_Daddy's job is very dangerous, that's why I can't go with him. Everytime he gets hurt, mommy gets angry with him but we always visit him at the hospital. Bones is always there too. I asked daddy about Bones' family once. He said she didn't have one. At least not a real one. I don't know what that means either. When we saw her the next day, I hugged her and told her not to be sad cause she had my daddy. She comes over pretty often when I'm there. Maybe because she's lonely. She always brings food from Sid's place and then she and daddy has to work. That's when daddy tells me to go to bed. I get angry then. I want to play with him and Bones. But sometimes Bones tucks me in and then I'm not angry anymore. _

_But when Bones leave my room, I do what Angela taught me. I spy on daddy and Bones. I can see them from my room. It seems like when I'm not there, they don't have to work anymore. Instead they sit on the couch and talk. Grown ups always talk a lot. Daddy use to hug her and they tell each other strange jokes. Then they go to bed and daddy kisses Bones goodnight. I told Angela and she said that Bones is daddy's girlfriend _and _helper. I always tell Angela about when I spy on daddy and Bones. She laughs at me and pats my head. She's kinda weird sometimes I think. I still want to know what privacy means. Maybe daddy and Bones fight and say bad words? I think I should spy without Angela sometime. _

_I think they are my family. They like me and I like them back. I have a big family. Mommy and Drew and then daddy and Bones. And everybody at the lab. They are weird but very cool. _

Smiling, Booth put down the paper. He couldn't help but feel proud but also a bit embarrassed that Parker had snuck up on him and his Bones´. For being six years old, Parker was a very talented writer. _Just like Bones´ _Booth stated as he stood to go to bed.

**_How was it? Should I continue? Please review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dedicated to all you guys who read and reviews my last chapter and wanted another one. Here's part two. Maybe I'll continue this in the future but for now, it's a twoshot_**

**Part 2 **

Booth confidently strode through the lab the next morning. He waved to Angela and the squints at the platform, on his way to Brennan's office. He softly knocked on the wide open door, mostly not to scare her.

"Hey" her face lit up as she spotted him. "Case?" she asked, gesturing towards the paper Booth clutched in his hand.

"Actually no. It's an essay"

"Oh…Parker's?"

"Yep. I found it last night. Thought you might wanna read it" he handed her the crumpled piece of paper.

"Why?"

"It features you"

"Really" Brennan said a bit surprised. "What's the subject?"

"My family" Brennan, who'd been skimming through the text suddenly turned her face up.

"Oh"

"Read it. He writes pretty sweet things" As Brennan began reading, Booth parked himself on the couch to watch her reactions. After a few seconds her face lit up again.

"I always loved essay writing" she said absently.

"I hated it! Stupid subjects like my pet´ or what I did this summer´" Booth complained.

"But this subject was a good choice" Brennan commented. Halfway through the text she'd been on the verge to both tears and laughter after seeing the six year old's choice of words. It was a deep essay and for being only six, he was very well-oriented in the subject. _Apparently something genetic_´ she mused and offered Booth a small smile. When she was finished, the only thing she could say was : "Wow"  
"Yeah. I know. But he was right, about it all"

"So Angela taught him to spy on us" Brennan smiled at the thought.

"Seems so"

"He definitely deserves an A for this one"

Booth agreed. "We'll swing by here later today. But I have to go now. See ya later" Booth reluctantly stood and placed a brief kiss on her cheek on his way out. Brennan watched his back as he left the lab, stopping briefly to wave to the squints. Entering a relationship had been a hesitant decision. Booth hadn't hesitated as much as she did, but when he'd come up with the argument that her parents had worked together, although as bank robbers, and had been able to maintain a relationship, Brennan had given after.

"What did Booth want?" Angela asked as she stepped into her friend's office.

"Show me an essay Parker wrote"

"Geez. I hated essay writing. Really silly subjects" she muttered. Brennan smiled, recalling how Booth had said the same thing.

"What is it about?" Angela asked as she sat on the couch.

"Us"

"What? The subject was forensics?"

"Very funny. No, the subject was…um, my family"

"And Parker wrote about us?"

"Well, yes. Here, read it. It's very good. Thoughtful for coming from a six year old"

A few minutes later, Angela was finished and just as Brennan, she'd been close to both tears and laughter.

"Awww. That was so good"

"Yeah. You really taught him to spy on me and Booth?"

"Well…no. He spied with me here at the lab, but at home he's a free little boy" Angela replied with a grin.

"Really?" Brennan deadpanned, obviously skeptic.

"Yep" Angela said and gave back the essay. "I'd like to show it to Hodgine but I think he'd had enough of ego boost for today" she added and walked for the door. "That kid is your biggest fan, Bren" she said and on her way out. Brennan smiled and re-read the essay, still smiling wistfully at his sweet words.

---

As promised, both Parker and Booth showed up at the lab later that day. Spotting Brennan through the windows to her office, Parker released his hand from Booth's and took off towards his favourite anthropologist.

"Bones!" he cried happily when she came within earshot. Brennan stood from her chair and scooped him up.

"Hey, there. I've been expecting two" she said and sat on the couch, placing Parker by her side.

"Why don't you tell Bones what happened in school today?" Booth suggested as he walked over to sit on the other side of the boy.

"I got an A on my essay!"

"You did? Congratulations! It was a good essay"

"You read it?" he asked shyly, peering up at her with curiosity.

"Yes, I did"

"I read a bit of it to the class today. They asked me a lot about skeletons but I couldn't answer everything" he rambled on. Brennan smiled as he climbed up onto her lap and began to play with her hair, very much like the way Booth used to twirl her hair between his fingers. She kept listening to Parker, talking about his day and was once again amazed by the way the little boy saw the world. It didn't at all sound like the cruel reality she and Booth faced every day. She glanced at Booth who just smiled at her. She smiled back before continuing to attentively listen to Parker's story.

---

From the platform, Angela watched the little family, sharing their experiences of the day. Brennan had changed a lot since the day she met Booth, but not that it was a bad thing. The new Brennan seemed much more happy than the old one.

"I can't believe I only was the bug guy" Hodgins whined as he stood beside Angela and joined her in watching the three people in Brennan's office.

"What?"

"In Booth junior's essay!"

Angela hadn't been able to keep herself from giving the paper to Hodgins.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Children often have very true views of reality. And _I _was just the bug guy who's marrying the very nice Angela"

"He's six years old, Hodgins!"

"I'm serious. His dad is the hero along with Brennan, you're a cool and funny spy and even Zack is mentioned along the words genius´ and hero´. While I'm just the bug guy!"

"Hodgins, come on. For Parker, "Bug guy" is the term for entomologist. It's nothing to be upset about"

"Duh! I'm a _bug guy_?!_" _he repeated as he left her alone to watch her favourite couple. Angela smiled. She saw how Parker had settled in Brennan's arms, thumb in his mouth and his other little hand buried in her brown curls.

_Yeah, we are a strange family but we like each other anyway_´ Angela thought, recalling Parker's words. A superhero, a helper, the helper's assistant, the spy and finally the bug guy. Angela was still smiling as she went back to work, casting one last glance at Brennan and what had, unofficially, become her family. Not all changes are bad...

_**My second Bones story finished. How was it? Good, bad? Booring? OOC? Please please review!!**_


End file.
